Dario Zuniga
Dario "Diablo" Zuniga is a former gardener and the boyfriend of Blanca Flores. He is portrayed by Miguel Izaguirre. Physical Appearance Diablo has lavish curly hair and a beard. He has a devil tattoo on his upper left arm and another tattoo on the right side of his neck. He also has the Devil's number, 666, tattooed on his hand. Biography Before Blanca's incarceration Diablo is a self-confessed former bad boy who has been in prison in the past as a jewel thief. Before Blanca's incarceration, Diablo worked as a gardener for Millie, Blanca's employer. Diablo and Blanca soon became good friends and started a relationship. Millie, however, wasn't content with their relationship, since it distracted Blanca from her work of being a carer for Millie, and employed a new gardener a few weeks later. To get revenge at Millie, Blanca and Diablo had sex in her room while Blanca stared at Millie ("Turn Table Turn"). It is revealed that his last name is Zuniga in Season 7. Season One The other inmates thought Blanco was insane, as she would constantly talk to herself and "Diablo" ("devil" in Spanish) while inside a bathroom stall. It is later revealed Flores had concealed a cell phone behind a brick in the bathroom wall, which Piper eventually discovers because of the vibrating ("WAC Pack"). Piper discovered that Flores had actually been speaking to her boyfriend, named Diablo, with the phone, when she saw Blanca shout his name in joy when he arrived in the visitation room. Flores also used the phone to send nude pictures to Diablo, who would send pictures back. Piper received one of these whilst using the phone to play a game. However, when one of the nude shots was found on a website named "Prison Poontang" by Fig, Healy bribed Piper to bring him the phone in exchange for getting the prison track re-opened. Piper stole the phone and turned it in. When Flores learned that the phone was gone, she was devastated. In her anger, she went berserk and smashed off the stall door. Later, Blanca was seen being transferred to Psych, possibly in part due to her communication separation from Diablo. Season Five Diablo is seen outside the prison with the other inmates' families during the riot. He meets Mrs. Taylor who shows interest in his cross tattoo. Diablo reveals he is a Satanist. Season Six Diablo visits Blanca while she's in Max, telling her how he wants her to have his baby. Blanca, with the help of Nicky, comes up with an idea for how to get her pregnant. She instructs Diablo to masturbate into a condom and leave it in the visitor's bathroom beneath the sink, making arrangements with Daya to pick it up during her cleaning duties. At the prison, Diablo is anxious about the act but Blanca talks him through one of his fantasies that encourages him to finish and leave the condom behind. ("I'm the Talking Ass") While the pregnancy ultimately fails as Blanca admits that she received her period, she tells Diablo that they will have the opportunity to try for a child again as she is receiving an early release from prison. It is revealed he works as a mechanic and he is very happy with the news. Unfortunately upon being released from Litchfield, Blanca is taken back into custody for illegal immigration and placed onto an Immigration and Customs Enforcement bus. Completely unaware of this, Diablo is last seen waiting at the prison gates with a bouquet of flowers, looking confused as Blanca is not seen amongst the newly released inmates. ("Be Free") Season Seven Diablo is detained by ICE after coming to visit Blanca, since a background check reveals that his green card has expired. In "Baker's Dozen ", Gloria tells Blanca that she has found out Diablo is being kept in a detention center in Georgia. He is eventually deported to Honduras, where Blanca goes to live with him. ("Here's Where We Get Off ") Relationships Romantic * Blanca Flores (girlfriend) Quotes Trivia * He is a Satanist. * He and Blanca tried to conceive a child but it was stated by her in Season Three that he can't get her pregnant. * He plays the drums in his heavy metal band, as seen in the flashback of the rave he threw for Blanca getting her green card *He and Blanca role play as a sprite (Blanca) and a unicorn (Diablo) ("Gordons") Gallery Season Four "Turn Table Turn" Diablo1.png Diablo2.png Diablo3.png Diablo4.png Appearances Navigation Category:Civilians Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters